residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jill Valentine
''Jill Valentine '' thumb|266pxJill Valentine é um americana,Agente de Operações Especiais (SOA) da Aliança de Avaliação de Segurança Bioterrorismo , do qual é co-fundador e um dos primeiros onze membros, tornando-a uma agente respeitada e de alto nível da organização.Antes disso, ela era um membro do S.T.A.R.S da equipe Alpha, Posição RS (Segurança traseira). Antes de ingressar na S.T.A.R.S, ela fazia parte do Exército dos EUA o programa de treinamento da Força Delta, onde obteve notas extremamente altas em desarmamento de bombas. Ela foi recrutada em estrelas de suas já bem desenvolvidas habilidades de combate. Em julho de 1998 , ela se tornou um dos poucos membros sobreviventes do S.T.A.R.S do infame incidente na mansão e, dois meses depois, o Incidente destruição de Raccoon City . Ela é a parceira de longa data e amiga íntima de Chris Redfield , e, como resultado da sua parceria, os dois são muito próximos. Ela dedicou quase toda sua vida adulta a parar o bioterrorismo . Em 2003 , como membro da Unidade Anti-Biohazard privada , Jill participou da queda da Umbrella , quando ela e Chris agrediu a Umbrella Cáucaso Laboratório . ''Biografia '' ''Incidente na mansão '' Na noite de 23 de julho de 1998, a equipe STARS Bravo foi implantado para as Montanhas Arklay localizados nos arredores de Raccoon City, após evidências de terríveis thumb|left|170px canibais, assassinatos. Equipe Alpha foi enviado para descobrir o que aconteceu com seus companheiros quando a comunicação com Bravo Team foi perdido apenas minutos depois. Logo após sua chegada, a equipe encontrou o tabagismo, ainda restos ainda intactos de helicóptero do Bravo Team, onde encontraram os restos atacado de piloto do Bravo Team, Kevin Dooley . Após testemunhar a morte do companheiro Alpha Team membro Joseph Frost , que foi destroçado por um grupo de Cérbero , o time foi abandonado pelo seu piloto de helicóptero, Brad Vickers , e os membros restantes fugiram para a vizinha abandonada Spencer Mansion . Jill e Barry Burton começou a procurar ao redor da Mansão, a sua residência adjacente e túneis subterrâneos antes de chegar a um laboratório sob a mansão. Por esta altura, Jill se tornou suspeito de Barry, e acreditavam que ele estar escondendo algo dela. Eles foram apanhados por Brad e foram capazes de sair da mansão antes que ela foi completamente aniquilada. Independentemente de como você joga o jogo, todos os quatro membros do STARS sobreviver. ''Destruição de Raccoon '' Após o seu regresso à Raccoon City , os STARS é solicitado para uma investigação em larga escala de atividades da Umbrella foi negado por seus superiores, chefe Irons Brian da Raccoon City Police Department . Sem o apoio do governo norte-americano, Chris, Barry, Jill e Rebecca Chambers decidiu viajar para a Europa e investigar a Umbrella se. Chris foi em frente e viajou para a Europa por si mesmo até o final de agosto, enquanto Barry foi para o Canadá para realocar sua família. Jill decidiu permanecer em Raccoon City, a fim de investigar o paradeiro de instalação subterrânea da Umbrella antes de entrar para os seus camaradas na Europa. No entanto, dois meses após o incidente na mansão, sua investigação foi arruinada quando Raccoon City foi infestado com o T-Virus . Na noite de 27 de setembro de Jill deixou para trás seu apartamento para ela tentativa de fuga passado, como os monstros mortos-vivos já arruinou a cidade. Primeiro, ela se abrigou em uma abandonada armazém onde se encontrou com Dario Rosso , um aspirante a romancista que recentemente perdeu sua filha de mortos-vivos. Jill tentou Dario para ajudá-la escapar, mas ele se recusou a sair com os mortos-vivos. Em seguida, ele se trancou dentro de uma carga e esperou a morte. Embora a pesquisa de rotas de fuga pelas ruas de Raccoon City uptown distrito, ela conheceu piloto Alpha equipe Brad Vickers no Bar do Jack , que tinha sido mordido por um zumbi na frente dela. Jill foi alertado por ele sobre um monstro que ele havia encontrado e escapou. Ele afirmou que essa criatura estava olhando para os agentes STARS. Jill fez seu caminho para o Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon como ela testemunhou a morte de Brad nas mãos de Nemesis T-Type - o monstro que Brad avisou sobre a anterior. Jill conseguiu impedir Nemesis temporariamente e foi para dentro do RPD para se esconder. Como Jill foi para dentro do RPD, ela apenas explorou partes da RPD porque alguns quartos, incluindo o escritório ala leste, foram solidamente entrincheirada. Com policiais sobreviventes de restrição ao largo da ala leste, Jill ficou de verificar a asa quase sobrevivente menos oeste - o único sobrevivente de ser um inconsciente Marvin Branagh , que ela acreditava estar morto. Na sala de provas, ela pegou uma Raccoon City thumb|330px Hall chave (sob o disfarce de uma pedra preciosa) e na chave do Office STARS que só podem ser recuperadas usando STARS Brad cartão-chave, que é encontrada em seu corpo, ou usando suas velhas estrelas cartão-chave, que se encontra na sala de West Wing operação. Jill dirigiu para a ala oeste 2nd Floor para destravar o escritório STARS usando a chave. No escritório STARS, ela recuperada seu lockpick e também recebeu uma mensagem de áudio vindo de um homem chamado Carlos , que havia perdido contato com seu pelotão. Enquanto se preparava para sair, Nemesis eclodiu a partir da janela e mostrou-se novamente como Jill conseguiu defender-se e voltar para o escritório, no entanto, Marvin foi misteriosamente desaparecido. Com o "perseguidor", já na estação, Jill deixou a delegacia abandonada e foi em busca de Carlos. Corpo de Brad ter desaparecido misteriosamente também. Enquanto fugir do Nemesis, Jill dirigiu seu caminho para a Raccoon City centro de distrito, onde ela encontrou os corpos de mercenários. Ela conheceu Carlos Oliveira, membro sobrevivente da Umbrella Biohazard contramedidas de serviço , quer no Grill 13 Restaurante ou na Imprensa Raccoon City. Jill foi finalmente capaz de abrir as portas da prefeitura, que também foi invadida por zumbis, e dirigiu-se a caminho da estação de teleférico, onde conheceu Carlos novamente junto com Nicholai Zinoviev e Mikhail Victor . Nicholai disse que a utilização deste teleférico teria uma chance de chegar ao centro do distrito para o helicóptero à espera de segurança, no entanto, Nicholai não relutantemente confiar Jill devido a uma "razão". O teleférico não estava funcionando porque estava faltando peças importantes, para Jill teve de encontrar as peças que faltam por lavagem toda Raccoon City. Ela visitou Stagla Gas Station , estação de energia da cidade, onde ela encontrou Nemesis novamente eo escritório de vendas perto do Jack Bar. No escritório de vendas da Umbrella, ela testemunhou o destino de apanhador Murphy , um UBCS infectados mercenários que foi morto por seus colegas momentos após Jill entrou no escritório. Ela revista o armazém para verificar a Dario, que ela é encontrada morta perto zumbis que já havia invadido o armazém. Jill voltou para o carro de cabo e fixou o motor. O motor começou e eles estavam prontos para viajar para a torre do relógio agora. De repente, o Nemesis rastreado-los e começou a atacar. Mikhail deu a sua vida na proteção de Jill e Carlos de Nemesis por atentado suicida e do teleférico acidentalmente entrou em colapso. Jill e Carlos acabou na vizinha Torre do Relógio St. Micheal após seu carro colidiu cabo fora de curso e Nicholai foi declarado morto após um acidente. Jill se refugiaram no interior da torre do relógio, enquanto fugir do Nemesis e viu Carlos que também sobreviveu. Jill conseguiu consertar o relógio da torre para um alarme para sinalizar o helicóptero esperando por resgate. No entanto, Nemesis apareceu e explodiu o helicóptero aguardando usando um lançador de foguetes, evitando assim a fuga de Jill. Jill enfrentou Nemesis novamente em uma batalha fora da Torre do Relógio, onde ela foi rapidamente infectada com o T-Virus após o ataque por tentáculos de Nemesis. Carlos ajudou a Jill na batalha, mas Nemesis o dominou. Carlos colocou inconsciente no chão, enquanto Jill tomou o último turno para derrotar Nemesis. Jill sentiu cansado inconsciente e colocou como Carlos finalmente acordou e viu ela. Jill foi trazido por Carlos capela dentro da torre do relógio, onde ela colocou lá em estado de coma semi-. Jill permaneceu inconsciente na capela da Torre do Relógio, entre 28 de setembro e 30, e era guardado por Carlos. Na madrugada de 01 de outubro, Jill recuperou a consciência e disse a Carlos que ela tenha sido infectada pelo vírus. Carlos obrigou-se a procurar a cura de Jill ou então ela pode se tornar um dos mortos-vivos. Jill também pediu a Carlos que, se ela se transformou em um zumbi que ele não deve hesitar em matá-la. Depois de Carlos retornou de uma viagem para o Hospital Geral de Raccoon para encontrar a vacina , Jill foi administrada com o soro por Carlos e totalmente recuperado. Ela foi avisada por Carlos Nicholai que ainda estava vivo e que ela não deveria confiar nele. Jill continuou sua busca por escape. (No entanto, depois descobrir que o T-Virus não desaparecer completamente em seu corpo, mas se transformou em um estado dormente.) Logo depois, ela descobriu um outro de Umbrella planta de processamento BOW escondido atrás de um parque. Neste laboratório, ela enfrentou Nicholai pela última vez e lutou com Nemesis mais uma vez. Jill foi advertido por Carlos novamente através do transmissor de rádio sobre a presença de mísseis nucleares que destruiriam Raccoon City. Enquanto ela estava correndo, ela enfrentou o Nemesis totalmente mutado em uma batalha final e Nemesis destruído com sucesso com uma arma ultra-secreta que foi transportado para a instalação de alguns dias antes. Por fim, Jill, juntamente com Carlos, fugir da cidade por um helicóptero pilotado por Barry Burton, que havia voltado do Canadá para salvar seu companheiro. À medida que voou para longe, Jill testemunhou a aniquilação de Raccoon City por mísseis nucleares na ordem do governo dos EUA . Jill e Barry viria a tornar-se envolvido em vários anti-Umbrella grupos e atividades, até o fechamento da Umbrella. ''A queda da Umbrella '' thumb|318pxEm 2003, Jill já tinha focado a sua vida em expor e destruir a Umbrella. Ela e Chris Redfield, uma vez mais parceiros, juntou-se uma organização anti-bioterrorismo. Eles foram deixados em uma instalação de guarda-chuva russo, onde realizaram um assalto em larga escala da facilidade, destruindo qualquer um dos velhos da Umbrella Bio-Armas encontradas, e as armadilhas habilmente evitando. Eles fizeram o seu caminho através da instalação e, eventualmente, eles foram confrontados com uma nova arma biológica experimental, codinome TA.LOS . O coronel Sergei Vladimir se revelou ser o criador, e selado Chris e Jill no interior da sala de contenção TA.LOS e ativado o monstro. Sem escolha, mas para lutar, os parceiros foram sucesso capaz de derrotá-lo. Apesar de seus problemas com guarda-chuva foram mais, Jill e Chris estavam relutantes para celebrar sua vitória sobre o guarda-chuva depois de escapar da instalação, como eles estavam bem conscientes de que seu velho inimigo Wesker ainda estava em grande. Umbrella declinou rapidamente e foi desligado. Jill e Chris permaneceu parceiros e continuou a tentar pôr fim ao bio-terrorismo. ''Il conspiração Veltro '' left|thumb|272px Em 2004, a cidade de Terragrigia foi destruída pela Solis Regia satélite sob as ordens do FBC , devido a uma epidemia de risco biológico. A cidade foi atacada por uma organização terrorista conhecida como Il Veltro . Um ano depois, em 2005, as carcaças misteriosas começaram a aparecer na praia perto das ruínas de Terragrigia. Jill Valentine e Parker Luciani foram enviados para investigar por convocação do (então vigente) BSAA Diretor, Clive R. O'Brian , a quem eles se encontraram com a área restrita na praia perto das ruínas de Terragrigia. Depois de completar sua missão ali, O'Brian informou que agentes da BSAA Chris Redfield e Jessica Sherawat tinha sido declarado desaparecido. A sua última localização conhecida foi em algum lugar do Mar Mediterrâneo. Jill Parker e encontrou um navio de cruzeiro maciço chamado a rainha Zenobia e embarcou-lo, como estes eram coordenadas última Chris ", relatou, era lógico supor que ele estava em um barco. Após o embarque, e Jill Parker encontrou a tripulação morta ea nave invadida por BOWs novos combates Após um, Jill decidiu ir sozinha para olhar para Chris, deixando atrás de Parker para garantir que o BOW mataram estava realmente morto. Ela encontrou uma sala onde que tem um homem aparentemente amarrado dentro que se assemelhava a Chris e, posteriormente, relatou que a Parker, e então começou a procurar a chave do quarto. Ao longo do caminho, Jill deparei com um par de Ooze atacando e matando uma mulher (a quem mais tarde acaba por ser um agente FBC conhecido como Rachael ) e alimentos para animais a partir da água do seu corpo. Enquanto ela foi incapaz de encontrar qualquer informação sobre a identidade da mulher, ela encontrou os alojamentos da tripulação chave sobre sua pessoa e voltei para o quarto, viu Chris, em reunião com Parker lá, nele entrar, eles descobriram que ele era apenas um fictício formado para se parecer com Chris. Gás foi, então, explodiu para o quarto, batendo Jill e inconsciente Parker. Quando Jill acordou, viu-se separado da Parker e no que parecia ser os aposentos de passageiros nas partes mais baixas do navio. Parker e Jill percebeu que as armas haviam sido tomadas e teve de reencontro com o outro para recuperá-los. Maravilha Ooze Vários pelos corredores e salas das diversas partes dos bairros de vida de passageiros, Jill e Parker foram forçados a esquivar e correr por eles, a fim de encontrar-se uns com os outros. Quando eles se encontram, Parker mãos Jill alguns Decoys CURVA para tentar distrair o Lodo ao longo do caminho para a sala, contendo as suas armas. (A sala de Parker foi colocado no era apenas o corredor de onde o equipamento foi, mas a porta estava demasiado forte para ele para forçar a redução por si mesmo então ele teve que encontrar-se com Jill.) Uma vez Parker e Jill obter o seu equipamento de volta, a sua próxima meta é chegar à ponte. Ao chegar a ponte do navio, eles acham que o sistema de comunicações foi destruída. Eles são então confrontados por Raymond Vester , um agente para o FBC que era também no navio. Após uma conversa breif, Raymond sai longe de Jill e Parker. Pegando a chave Helm , Jill e Parker cabeça para a sala de Comunicações de Emergência localizado no hall de entrada, apenas para descobrir que a chave que eles precisam está nas mãos do Diretor do navio Comms, a quem deixou um bilhete ao lado do quarto comms de emergência afirmando que ele estava no Promenade Deck onde a comida era e todos os sobreviventes devem ir para lá também. Jill Parker e cabeça para o deck Promenade apenas para encontrá-lo infestado de Ooze, eo Diretor de Comunicações a ser transformado em uma bolha enorme carnuda com um buzzsaw para um braço chamado Scagdead . Depois de bater Scagdead, os dois tomar a chave Lifebuoy que recuperado do Scagdead derrotado e volte para a sala para abrir a sala de emergência comms. Ao entrar, eles encontram Raymond já de alguma forma lá dentro, e ele diz que eles estavam muito atrasados. Em seguida, um vídeo é reproduzido do líder Veltro Il, Jack Norman , despejando uma amostra de t-Abyss vírus em um tanque cheio de peixes, transformando-os em armas biológicas. Depois Jill Parker e arriscar seu caminho através do navio. Eles correm para Chris e Jessica como eles enfrentam Veltro que acaba por ser Raymond disfarçado. Uma vez que eles se encontram par Jill e Chris para investigar os laboratórios abaixo. Quando Jill encontra a investigação sobre vazamentos dos T-Abyss vírus fora em uma inundação. Jill injeta-se com a vacina T-Abyss e nada dela sair para a segurança. Ela descobre o envolvimento de Morgan com Veltro. Ela reuintes com Chris e combate a sua saída do Zenobia quando as parcelas Morgan para destruir o barco e as provas junto com ele. Eles acham Parker feridos de um confronto com a Jessica quando é revelado que ela estava trabalhando com o Morgan. Jill tenta mole ele junto, mas os destroços do barco faz com que Parker cair levando Jill e Chris a pensar que ele estava morto. Eles escapam do Zenobia com a ajuda de Kirk e siga para a rainha Dido a evidência para usar contra Morgan. Eles acham Norman há inferno dobrado em vingança por Morgan usá-los para suas próprias intenções. Ele completa sua infecção e luta Jill e Chris em sua forma monstruosa. Jill coloca-lo e, juntos, ela e Chris encontrar evidências em vídeo contra a Morgan que fazer o upload para a BSAA. ''Desaparecimento '' thumb|left|368pxApós o colapso da Umbrella, rivais e grupos terroristas conseguiram colocar as mãos em projetos Umbrella através do mercado negro. Com o crescente temor de um holocausto bio-terror na África, Chris e Jill co-fundou a BSAA para combater contra o bio-terrorismo em todo o mundo, e parcialmente para localizar Wesker. Em 2006, depois de uma fonte confiável deu informações em relação à localização do Oswell E. Spencer , um dos fundadores chave da Umbrella, Chris e Jill partiu para prendê-lo em sua propriedade Europeia. Após a chegada na residência, os dois agentes descobriram os corpos caídos de guarda-costas de Spencer, que pareciam ter sido cruelmente mortos por meio da força física. A propriedade de Spencer, que deu uma forte semelhança com a mansão nas montanhas Arklay, testou os agentes com uma séria de armadilhas e quebra-cabeças nostálgicas. O encontro com os numerosos Guardians of Insanity que assombrava os motivos, os dois ficaram momentaneamente separados, depois de cair através de uma ponte velha e aterragem no sistema de esgoto abaixo do espólio. Após a re-união, os dois passaram a entrar Biblioteca de Spencer.Lápide de Jill Valentine, declarou "mortos em serviços", em novembro de 2006 Surpreso, não só para encontrar o homem idoso morto no chão, eles também entrou cara a cara com Wesker. Chris e Jill abriram fogo, mas foram facilmente retirados por força sobre-humana de Wesker. Com Wesker pronto para desferir um golpe fatal para Chris, Jill abnegadamente abordado Wesker (lançando seu domínio sobre Chris) para fora da janela e desceram para o lado do penhasco com Wesker firmemente em seu aperto. A pesquisa foi conduzida pela BSAA, mas nem Jill nem Wesker foi encontrado e ambos foram declarados mortos em 29 de novembro de 2006. Jill não tivesse morrido desde o confronto com Wesker. Wesker colocou uma Jill gravemente ferido em criostase e tendiam a seus ferimentos. Ele planejava se vingar de Chris usando Jill como uma amostra de teste para Uroboros. Felizmente para Jill, a sorte estava do seu lado. O aparelho monitorando seus sinais vitais detectado algumas anomalias. Outras investigações mostraram que uma forma mutante do T-Vírus ainda estava dentro de seu corpo, um resquício de Raccoon City. A cura foi dada por Carlos deveria ter erradicado todos os traços do vírus em seu corpo, mas em vez disso, fez com que o vírus de entrar em um estado dormente. Seu período prolongado em um sono criogênico de alguma forma reativou o vírus. Pouco depois de ser reativada, o T-Virus desaparecido completamente de seu corpo, mas algo mais à esquerda em seu lugar. Wesker descobriu que o corpo de Jill agora continha poderosos anticorpos para o vírus. Todos esses anos, o T-Virus foi dentro de seu corpo é forçado a desenvolver um sistema de defesa que não era nada menos que um milagre. Esta descoberta poderia ajudar ainda mais as ambições de Wesker. O desenvolvimento do vírus Uroboros, a peça central do Plano Uroboros, tinha provado ser bastante difícil. O vírus Uroboros desenvolvido a partir do " Stairway to the Sun "flor provou ser muito venenoso para os seres humanos para ser de muito uso. Em vez de estimular o próximo passo na evolução humana, ele só convidou morte. Wesker teorizou que o uso de anticorpos de Jill poderia tornar o vírus menos venenoso. Ele manteve Jill viva unicamente a produzir anticorpos para sua pesquisa.Jill, que haviam injuriado armas biológicas e dedicou sua vida para erradicá-los, foi ironicamente sendo usado para desenvolver a arma biológica mais terrível de todos. Depois de muita pesquisa e experimentação, Wesker finalmente aperfeiçoou o vírus Uroboros. Como um assunto de teste, o corpo de Jill passou por várias mudanças como um resultado destas experiências. Os efeitos colaterais incluíram a pele pálida e cabelos loiros. Participação de Jill no seu desenvolvimento significava que ela não era mais um assunto de teste adequado. Anticorpos pura e autêntica com alta resistência ao vírus impregnado seu corpo. Wesker decidiu que iria encontrar um uso adequado para ela em outro lugar. Despojado do seu uniforme BSAA, Jill foi equipado com uma roupa de batalha pele firme e mantido em observação durante a sua estadia em crio estase. Durante a investigação sobre o vírus Progenitor, uma substância química auxiliar foi descoberto. Os pesquisadores que se refere a ele como simplesmente - P30 . Quando administrada a indivíduos do teste, não só dar-lhes força sobre-humana, mas também os tornaram altamente suscetível a controlar. P30 foi o último do funcionamento sexual. Os objectivos do Plano Uroboros fosse criar uma nova raça de seres humanos, então P30 da aplicação deste plano era inconsequente. No entanto, para o momento que poderia ser vendido como um produto e obter financiamento adicional. A investigação sobre a criação do soldado final que não resistir às ordens foi realizado simultaneamente em Las Plagas e P30. Infelizmente, este último tinha um inconveniente grave. Os efeitos do P30 só durar um tempo muito curto. Uma injecção de P30 foi metabolizado e expelidos pelo corpo a uma taxa rápida necessitando administração re da droga em intervalos frequentes. Este grandemente reduzido a viabilidade de um tal produto como um desempenho a longo prazo potenciador. O contador só para tal uma desvantagem era anexar um dispositivo para o tema que continuamente administrar a droga. Embora os efeitos do P30 foram breves, ainda era uma droga poderosa e eficaz. Os efeitos da administração contínua foram testados, por isso, a fim de pesquisar este aspecto ainda um dispositivo de administração necessária para ser anexado a Jill. Um dispositivo externo foi anexado ao peito de Jill que continuamente administrar a droga em seu corpo. Com o seu livre arbítrio sendo constantemente usurpado, ela permaneceu um servo Excella e Wesker durante anos, enquanto a sua identidade foi escondida por uma capa e máscara bico em forma. ''Kijuju '' Brainwashed e dissimulada, Jill participou do surto que tomou conta de Kijuju . Ela foi enviada para ajudar e thumbmanter um olho em Ricardo Irving , um empregado de Excella . Para atrair seus companheiros da BSAA antigos em uma armadilha infectada Jill um morador local com Uroboros e deixou-o lá para atacar os desavisados. Jill deixou a sala e encontrou-se com seus "parceiros". Chris foi para Kijuju para investigar estranhos acontecimentos que envolvem alguma forma Tricell , e foi introduzido ao agente Sheva Alomar , sua nova companheira designado para auxiliá-lo na região estava familiarizado. Após a reunião Sheva, Chris tem um flashback da lápide de Jill revelando que ela havia de fato morrido, embora a razão ainda é desconhecida. Jill e Irving havia reunido mais tarde e notei agentes Chris Redfield e Sheva Alomar em uma garagem de estacionamento através de uma câmera. Irving decide deixar a cena e Jill decola, com Irving, eo disco dois de distância. Jill e Irving fugiu para a área de mineração. Chris e Sheva mais tarde encontrar-se com BSAA Delta Equipe capitão, Josh Stone . Josh Chris deu um PDA, e como Chris olha nos arquivos que ele percebe uma mulher que contém uma impressionante semelhança com sua ex-parceira Jill Valentine. Chris tem um flashback rápido sobre a morte de Jill. Ele então tem esperança sobre Jill ainda estar vivo, ele puxa-se juntos e ele e Sheva continuar com a missão. Mais tarde, Chris e Sheva em canto em Irving, uma vez que finalmente encontrá-lo em um armazém no local de mineração. Chris, Sheva, e Irving, cada um, outra segurava a mão armada depois de uma breve conversa. Irving, olhando preocupado com o confronto e à situação na mão, é subitamente salvo quando uma granada de fumaça entra pela janela e pega Chris e Sheva desprevenido. Após um momento de confusão, Jill quebra a janela do armazém e Irving pontos. Ela o agarra e puxa os dois para fora da janela e eles fazem o seu grande fugir. Enquanto os dois escaparam, os agentes viram onde estavam acontecendo os documentos Irving foi guarda: um campo de petróleo nos pântanos. Chris e Sheva saiu em perseguição à área em questão, na tentativa de capturar Irving ao mesmo tempo, procurando Jill. Eles se recusaram a retirar-se e lutou passado forças de Irving, até que encontraram a instalação petrolífera Tricell, onde Irving estava escondido. Dentro da base, Jill deu Irving uma maleta de barras de ouro como o seu pagamento, mas ele acusou a mente controlada Jill como sendo não mais do que "um dos brinquedos do Excella". Jill exigiu saber como Irving estava indo para eliminar os agentes da BSAA uma vez que todas as outras tentativas haviam falhado. Ela estrangulou Irving e segurou-a até uma parede com uma mão, fazendo uso de sua força reforçada. Ela exigiu ainda saber como Irving planejava matar Chris e Sheva. Enquanto ele continuava a zombar e insultar Jill como um servo simples, Irving foi finalmente convenceu e convenceu-a que iria lidar com a situação. Jill lançou seu punho e entregou Irving uma dominante-tensão Plaga amostra, ordenando-lhe que usá-lo como um meio de destruir Chris e Sheva. Chris e Sheva se encontrou novamente com Josh. Josh queria saber por que os dois não tinham recuado ainda. Chris tinha afirmado que ele estava aqui em África como mais um motivo pessoal, e depois de estar lá para a missão. Sheva, em seguida, interrompeu Chris e explicou a situação com Chris vendo o retrato de Jill. Irving tentou evitar a injecção Plaga desencadeando a auto-destruição do campo para se livrar dos agentes e fugiram em seu iate, com Jill acompanhá-lo ao banco dos réus pela última vez. Ela, então, pulou para um barco de alta velocidade e fugiu como Sheva avistou e reconheceu-a de antes. O campo, sendo mais seca do que o esperado, não conseguiu matar o par como eles escaparam e seguiu Irving. Eles acabariam por derrotar o Irving mutante em combate e descobrir onde Jill foi dele. thumb|left|288pxJill teve seu barco de alta velocidade para a caverna levando à instalação subterrânea e foi para relatar a Wesker e Gionne. Chris e Sheva chegaram e encontraram o barco atracado na caverna, lembrando a mulher encapuzada usou para escapar e perceber que a chave estava faltando. Jill relatado para Wesker e Gionne sobre a chegada da BSAA do. Wesker e Jill Gionne enviado para lidar com os agentes, enquanto esperava mais profundo no centro. Eventualmente, Chris e Sheva entrou em uma instalação que continha todos os pods. Chris reconheceu a instalação e afirmou que Jill pode estar lá em algum lugar. Chris se preocupa quando vê um corpo sendo lançado a partir de um pod e questiona se ou não Jill ainda está vivo. Ele faz seu caminho ao longo de um computador e digita o nome de Jill. Foto de Jill se depara com a tela do computador e da plataforma começa a descer com ela pod. Acreditando que Chris está a caminho de se reencontrarem com Jill, é rapidamente interrompida quando eles são atacados pelo U-8 . Chris e Sheva destruir o BOW ea plataforma continua a vagem de Jill. Uma vez lá, a vagem abre e revela-se que o corpo de Jill não está lá. Eles foram contatados por Excella, que alegou que ela não sabia onde era Jill. Sheva sabia Excella não estava dizendo a verdade. Não acreditar nela, eles decidiram localizá-la. Eles se conheceram em uma sala de Excella experimental nas profundezas da facilidade com Jill de pé ao seu lado em uma janela de observação. Excella disse-lhes sobre algum processo de evolução como um assunto de teste começou a se transformar na criatura Uroboros Fone . Depois que o sujeito "indigna" totalmente mutado, Excella e Jill esquerda. Quando Chris e Sheva derrotado Fone, eles perseguiram Gionne eo servo camuflada. Eles finalmente encontrou Gionne na carne, e Chris exige saber onde está Jill. Jill então vem para baixo a partir de uma plataforma de madeira e Chris, Sheva e Jill começam em combate corpo a corpo. Chris e Sheva não são páreo para Jill, e ela domina completamente deles. Um tiro perdido bate longe sua máscara, e Chris e Sheva abrem fogo contra Jill. Jill consegue ficar longe dos dois e ela está fora de perigo. Wesker, em seguida, desce a escadaria e se reencontra com Chris pela primeira vez em três anos. Wesker, então, diz Chris que a última vez que se encontraram foi a propriedade Spencer, o local onde Jill tinha morrido. Wesker, em seguida, afirma que eles estão em uma reunião de família e ele esperava que Chris a ser mais felizes de vê-los. Chris simplesmente responde dizendo: "Us". Em seguida, Wesker puxa para baixo a capa da mulher encapuzada e é revelado que a mulher era a única e Jill Valentine. Chris fica chocada e tenta argumentar com Jill. Sheva pergunta se isso foi realmente ela e Wesker, em seguida, afirma que foi. Jill então tira o resto da pelagem e chuta Chris no peito. Sheva tenta matá-la, mas Jill chutou a arma de sua mão e atirou-a em toda a sala. Ela então corre para Chris e sufoca-lo. A briga entre Chris, Sheva, Jill e Wesker está em andamento por sete minutos. Wesker decide, então, ele não tem tempo e ele sai atrás de Chris e Sheva. Os dois agentes detê-lo, até que Jill vai ao virar da esquina. Jill então chuta Sheva longe dela, e usa sua força para obter Chris no chão mesmo. Chris, então, diz Jill para acordar e sair dessa. Jill, Chris ouvir dizer o nome dela, é subitamente acordado e resiste contra o dispositivo no peito e libera Chris de seu aperto. Wesker observa a resistência, chamando-o de notável estar acontecendo em um estágio tão avançado. Ele pega seu controle remoto para administrar mais do produto químico P30 em seu corpo. Ele escapa dizendo Chris para ver como Jill sofre. Jill, então, começa a se contorcer de dor quando ela mais uma vez perde o seu auto-controle para o dispositivo. Com uma overdose de P30 que está sendo bombeado em suas garras no peito Jill apossar de seu peito em dor e rasga sua roupa de batalha aberto expondo o dispositivo para Chris e Sheva. Totalmente tomado, então, Jill prepara-se para enfrentar Chris e Sheva em batalha. Depois de um intenso encontro de Chris e Sheva consegue segurar Jill para baixo e remover o dispositivo pela força. Finalmente livres do controle de Wesker, mas severamente enfraquecida, Jill desmaia. Ela, então, é acordado por Chris e ela pede desculpas por suas ações, afirmando que ela não tinha controle, mas estava plenamente consciente de tudo o que ela fez. Ela diz ao casal que eles têm que deixá-la por trás e parar de Wesker. Jill acredita que Chris é o único com uma oportunidade objetos Chris, mas a contragosto concorda quando Jill pergunta se ele confia em seu parceiro. Após o par sai por um elevador, Jill finalmente declara que Chris é a única esperança do mundo. Recentemente libertado de um dispositivo de controle da mente, Jill desmaia de exaustão. Mais tarde, ela é acordado por BSAA agente Josh Stone. Josh anuncia a Jill que haverá um helicóptero no lado oposto da montanha espera para recolher-los, e os dois partem para alcançar. Luta seu caminho através de massas de inimigos, incluindo Chainsaw Majini e Majini Executioner , eles finalmente chegaram a um mecanismo de comunicação não muito longe do Heliporto. Jill chama Chris em seu PDA e passes ao longo de algumas informações vitais: velocidade sobre-humana de Wesker ea força vêm do vírus dentro dele, um vírus que é mantido em equilíbrio por um soro que deve ser injetado com. Se ele pode ser injetado com uma overdose do soro, deve danificar gravemente seu corpo e age como um veneno. Quando isso acontece, os dois tinha acabado de acontecer a entrar em posse de um frasco do soro no início do dia, e é só através da aplicação deste soro que Wesker é forçado a recuar. Jill e Josh fazem o seu caminho para o telhado da instalação e esperar o helicóptero de resgate, que está sendo pilotado por BSAA operatório, Doug . Eles têm que adiar contra dezenas de Majini and Bows, enquanto esperam por Doug. Quando o helicóptero chega, os dois fazem uma pausa para ele, no entanto, uma explosão nas proximidades causado por uma solda Majini um lançador de foguetes faz com que Jill a ser batido para trás e muito ferido. Josh eleva-a a seus pés e apoia-la à medida que tentam alcançar o helicóptero, enquanto Doug fornece cobertura. O par de fazê-lo no helicóptero, mas antes de Doug pode se juntar a eles, ele é morto por um Majini. Josh pilotos do helicóptero e Jill cobre-os com um SIG 556 . Ela se vinga a morte de Doug, atirando o Majini que o matou bem entre os olhos. Eles chegam para ajudar Chris e Sheva, assim como Wesker cair na lava derretida. Jill joga uma escada para fora para Chris e Sheva. Eles sobem no helicóptero, Chris mal agarrando antes que a terra se funde com magma. Assim como eles sobem no interior da cabine, Wesker desesperadamente alcança com o braço mutante e imobiliza o helicóptero, tentando trazer os seus inimigos mais odiados com ele como ele morre. Jill diz Chris e Sheva para usar as armas guardadas na cabine a, um par de RPG-7s . Eles matam Wesker e lançar seu controle sobre o helicóptero. Na cena final no helicóptero, Jill simplesmente diz "Finalmente ...", como o helicóptero voa com segurança. Category:Personagens